


I am the villain to this story

by Marksfabulousbutt



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Choking, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 08:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18232586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marksfabulousbutt/pseuds/Marksfabulousbutt
Summary: "I'm tha villain of thi' story."Is what he said. Edward didn't believe it, this story he kept talking about. Was Scarecrow reading him out like a book, and his emotions were the main characters? He didnt believe it.





	I am the villain to this story

"I'm tha villain of thi' story."  
  


Is what he said. Edward didn't believe it, this story he kept talking about. Was Scarecrow reading him out like a book, and his emotions were the main characters? He didnt believe it. Because Scarecrow was being ridiculous.

  
Because Jonathan was being ridiculous. Edward knows this is both of them speaking. He can feel the menacing aura of Scarecrow and the timid man behind it.  
  
"Your not. Your m-" His hand snatched Edward up, choking him. His other arm tried to stop it. Edward didnt struggle, staring hard at the face glaring at him, tears rolling down those soft cheek.  
  
Admittedly he was terrified. Not because Jonathan/Scarecrow might kill him. But because, he's afraid that Jonathan will deem himself unstable to stay with Edward. He's afraid that Scarecrow will take pleasure in hurting him like this.  
  
"Let him go-" " I'm tha onl' person ya need Jonny boy, and as soon as I get ri' of tha distraction-" "HE'S NOT A DISTRACTION!" It's like watching Two Face fight with himself. Edward lifted his hand, brushing it against Jonathan's face.  
  
Edward is starting to fade, and he closes his eyes. The hand is warm, and constricting. He goes limp.  
  
Scarecrow drops him. And Jonathan is helpless, because he's being pushed to the back of his mind. He knows his tears will show through. Because they always do.  
  
Scarecrow picks up the body. Still warm because Edward is still alive. "Hhhm, what ta do Jonny boy? Anythin' quick and easy." "Stop." Scarecrow pauses. He growls at the desperation, but, his voice is weak. Giving up, like the good boy he is.  
  
-  
  
He prepped the body quickly, slicing the neck open, draining him of the blood, before he started to tie him upon the pole in a scarecrow position. Because it'd be obvious, who killed Edward Nygma.  
  
Scarecrow had to keep wiping tears from his face because Jonathan was persistent on keeping him from his work.  
  
-  
  
Batman looked upon the rogue strung up. Gordon was just as disturbed as him. "This is Scarecrow's work." "I know Captain Obvious." "But Jonathan didn't contribute." Gordon turned raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Doctors barely know much, but Jonathan Crane has dissociative identity disorder. Scarecrow is a part of him made up because of the abuse of his grandmother. It shows because of a victim's past trauma."  
  
"And-"  
He pauses shortly to almost create a dramatic effect. Batman is also the only man alive who knows this secret.  
"Jonathan loved Edward to death."  
  
Gordon is quiet, mulling it over in his head. The times where they were in a cell together in the precinct. "It's...plausible." He had to make the commissioner understand. "Jonathan couldn't hurt him. But Scarecrow despised Edward with a passion. Because Scarecrow is the only person Jonathan needs."  
  
Gordon didn't understand. How could two rogues love each other? Especially old men like these two? And if they loved each other, why not stay until their time in the asylum until they can live on their own?  
  
Batman watched as forensic carefully took down the cross, and slowly untied the body, because Batman had asked them to do so. Jonathan would have thanked him for it.  
  
-  
  
Jonathan was unresponsive when he was caught. Scarecrow was satisfied and slipped back into the mindscape and hasn't spoken since.  
  
He sat alone in the asylum, and didnt say anything when Harley tried to cheer him up, and they left him alone.  
  
The TV was on the news. "In recent news, the infamous Riddler was found in a scarecrow like position in Gotham's suburban area. He was found in the front yard in what used to be his hideout, police state that the Scarecrow had done the deed, and is now in Arkham Asylum. Police also say that new information regarding the Scarecrow has been found."  
  
Jonathan was actually watching some stupid news report for once. Because it was talking about who he killed, and who he was.  
  
"The Scarecrow apparently was engaged with the Riddler at the time of his death, and that he also suffers from a disorder called dissociative identity disorder." He stops listening after that, looking at his left hand. It was the hand that choked Edward. It was the hand with the ring.  
  
"Its just a figment of the suffer's mind, due to a traumatic..." "Rude. I'm nota fig-" "shut up." Jonathan whispers loudly. He doesn't want to hear the raspy voice that exist within his head. Killing Edward. That was the last of his sanity, before he got sick of Scarecrow. "I don't need you anymore."  
  
"Yes ya do. It's foolish of ya ta believe ya don't"  
  
And that's when his fingers grasped his left arm, digging nails into the skin.  
  
"What are ya- Ya can't get rid of me" "I will, I can." "No- I won't let ya" The raspy voice forced him to stop. The only way to escape... "NO!"  
  
Jonathan was pushed to the back of his own head. Scarecrow was taking over. He would do what he pleases, and Jonathan would be nothing more.  
  
Nothing more but a lost man.

 


End file.
